It's begining to look a lot like Christmas
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: This is a joint effort between myself and sunrose 22, and will be removed shortly and altered, reposted under a joint account. However, I wanted something put up before Christmas, so here it is! :) Please R AND R!


Sonya Blade sat at the Japanese prison, waiting. She had been for over two hours. They had Kano, and were taking no chances with their safety, or their delivery. He was completely tied down to an upright rollable dolly, wearing a mask. Seeing Sonya, he grunted angrily, unable to do anything else. Sonya laughed.  
"Having a bad day, Hannibal?" Sonya said, finding the moment too good to pass up.  
"Ugh!" He grunted, as he was rolled passed. She laughed again at her captive nemesis. They rolled him out to a waiting armored car. Once they got him inside, the police captain walked to Sonya, who was waiting next to the car.  
"I apologize for the delay, Lieutenant. We have been receiving telephone threats from the black dragon all day. We did not think it would be safe to move him until nightfall."  
"No need to apologize, Captain. You're doing your job."  
"I'm glad you understand that. At any rate, here are the papers you need to sign." Sonya scribbled her signature on the document, and he hands her the pink copy.  
"Thanks for your assistance, Captain."  
"No problem. Tell your colonel that he still has an open invitation to come observe my men." Sonya smiled, politely, as she opened the door.  
"Will do, Captain. Have a nice night." Sonya said, climbing in. Seconds later, they were on their way to the airport, and a waiting Air Force transport. Sonya sighed, relaxing a moment. In an amored car, the black dragon would have no chance of interfering, and they knew it. So the ride to the airport would be a piece of cake. Since the Air Force wouldn't be landing until they received word from Sonya, there was no chance of tampering with the plane. All in all, it couldn't be more perfect. The truck pulled onto the side of the runway, and waited. The transport plane landed less than fifteen minutes later. Sonya watched Kano be loaded aboard, and pulled out her cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, baby!" Sonya said, in a whisper.  
"I was hoping you would call. I've been worried all day about you." She found herself blushing.  
"I told you, Johnny, don't worry about me until you have a reason to. They couldn't move him until now for security reasons."  
"Security reasons?"  
"It's classified. Anyway, everything's back on schedule, and I should make it home for Christmas."  
"Good, because I know everyone's looking forward to seeing you. Especially mom and dad. They're wondering who this woman is I'm dating." Sonya chuckles.  
"Does that mean you don't want me wearing my fatigues?" She laughed, as she heard a loud groan on the other end.  
"Kano look the same?" She laughed out loud.  
"I wish you could see this! They got him in this Hannibal Lector looking set up to make sure he doesn't escape. I wish I had a camera!" She could feel her sides hurting from laughing so hard.  
"Well, be careful. I don't trust Kano, and I'll feel better when you get back." Sonya stopped laughing.  
"I'll be home for Christmas, I promise."  
"Call me the second that you land, OK?"  
"That's a promise."  
"Sonya . . ."  
"I love you, too." She whispered, hanging up. She boarded the plane, and went immediately to the back, to find Kano still in the get up. She walked a slow circle around him.  
"Ugh, ugh!" He grunted, looking at her. He obviously wanted the mask off. Probably wanted out of this little get up, she guessed. Feeling generous, she took off the mask.  
"Well, Hannibal, is that a little better?" He looked up at her.  
"This is bloody humiliating! All I did was bite one of those assholes, and the next thing I know, I'm in this damn thing."  
"Your black dragon mates did this. They've been calling in threats all day."  
"You gonna let me out of this, Sonya?" He asked, pleadingly.  
"I don't know," She clears her throat, "I want to hear some serious begging, baby, or you can forget it." She grinned, smugly, as she mimicked his voice. He glared at her.  
"Even I wouldn't leave you in this damn getup for twelve hours! This is inhuman! It's a violation of my rights!"  
"You wanna talk about rights? What fucking right did you have killing Danny or Ace or one of the hundred others you killed!?" He laughed.  
"Yeah, that was hilarious, wasn't it? The look of horror in your eyes, as your brother screamed your name for the last time. And Ace, when you realized I was gonna kill him no matter what you did. You remember that?" Sonya charged him, wrapping her hands around his throat.  
"You might not survive this flight, remember that." Sonya whispered, squeezing his neck to prove her point.  
"Come on, Blade, can't you take a joke?" Sonya buried her fist into his stomach with all the strength she had. He almost doubled over.  
"Come on, Kano, can't you take a punch?" She walked out, and strapped in, as the plane took off. After they had reached cruising altitude, one of the three others on board walked back to her.  
"Lieutenant, we may have a problem." She looked at the stalky private with red hair standing in front of her.  
"And what would that be, private?"  
"We only have four parachutes. It's regulation to have one for each passenger on board."  
"Don't worry about it. I've been on these things so long, I feel like their my second home." The private laughed, seeing the beads of sweat on her brow.  
"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Captain Masa is flying, and he's the best I've ever flown with." They hit a pocket of turbulence, causing the plane to bounce up and down violently.  
"Take a seat, private. I'm going to check on our passenger." Sonya said, unbuckling the restraints. She made her way to the back, to find Kano throwing up. She walked over.  
"I hate flying too." She whispered to him, almost sympathetically, taking off the first wrist restraint. He swung at her. She dodged the punch, getting the handcuffs from her fanny pack. She locked his wrist to the cot, "Tell ya what, I'm gonna try this later."  
"Come on, Sonya, please!" She looked at him for a moment.  
"If you try that again, I'm gonna break both your arms, and leave you chained into that damn thing, got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it." He said, defeated. She unlocks the other wrist, and bends him over, unlocking his left wrist. She handcuffs his hands behind his back, and releases the ankle restraints. Another sudden jolt sends her flying shoulder first into his stomach. They both regain their composure, and balance, "Who's flying this damn thing? One of those training chimps?" Sonya couldn't help but laugh.  
"He's supposed to be one of the best."  
"Oh, boy. This is gonna be a hell of a ride." Sonya led him into the passenger area, and sat him in the seat across from her. Unlocking his wrists, she prepared to handcuff them to the arm restraints. Seeing an opportunity, he tried to kick her. Seeing this coming from a mile away, Sonya caught his foot, punching him hard in the groin.  
"Nice try, dipshit." She said, handcuffing him to the chair. She sits across from him. They sat in an uneasy silence for a while.  
"Thanks." He said, grudgingly, breaking the silence.  
"What?" Sonya looked at him, confused.  
"You didn't have to let me out of that damn get up. I said thanks. Don't let it go to your head."  
"The only thing going to my head is my stomach right now. I hate flying."  
"Looks like we got something in common."  
"Shoot me now." Sonya said, adjusting the straps on her shoulders, as an alarm goes off. She unlocks herself, getting out, and going to the cockpit.  
"Lieutenant, take a seat in the back, please."  
"What's going on?"  
"That's the refueling station ahead. The alarm is a head's up for the passangers to make sure their locked in." Satisfied with the answer, she returns to her seat.  
"So, we dying?"  
"No such luck. Just refueling." She said, getting ready to strap back in. A loud bang and a sudden jolt send her flying into Kano hard.  
"Ain't there rules against sexually harassing a prisoner?" Sonya, ignoring him, looked up to see the three others scrambling to get out of the cockpit.  
"What's going on?"  
"Somebody fired on the fuel transport. We got sixty five seconds to get off." The private yelled, tossing her a parachute, as he headed to the emergency doors in the back. She thought about it for a moment before it registered.  
"Great, I knew I was gonna hate this fucking ride." Sonya unlocked his wrists, shoving the parachute into his hands.  
"Go, " He stood up, looking at her strangely, "I said go, now!" He nodded, as he made his way to the back, as she made her way to the cockpit. She grabbed the stick, trying to bank the plane right. A sudden pain in the back of her head sent her under. She woke up, to find herself being cradled by Kano, as they floated down.  
"What the . . ." She tried to move, and he increased his grip.  
"Chill out, Sonya, or we're both gonna buy it today." He said, preparing to land in the snowfield in front of them. He did, sending Sonya crashing to the ground in front of him. She lay there, stunned, for a moment, before trying to move. She screamed out in pain.  
"Sonuvabitch!" She cried out, holding her left leg.  
"What's wrong?" Kano asked, kneeling next to her. She looked up at him, confused.  
"My leg. I can't move it." He gently grabbed it, as she cried out, "Do that again, and I'll kill you!" He laughed.  
"You know, you're gonna have a hard time doing that with a broken leg." He said, looking around.  
"What are you looking for?" Instead of answering, he pulls out his knife. She immediately tried to drag herself away. He lets the knife fly, sending it just past her head. She rolls painfully in the opposite direction. Hearing a loud howl, she looks to her left, seeing a wolf laying in it's own blood in the white snow. Kano chuckled, pulling the knife out.  
"Nice to know my aim is still there." He said, wiping the blood on his pants.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Sonya said, in disbelief.  
"I just saved your fucking life, you could at least say thank you." She looks down.  
"Thank you." She whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty. He walks to her, kneeling down.  
"Let me bottom line it for ya, Blade. Unless we work together, we're both gonna die in this damn field. I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna die in some fucking barren wasteland because of my fucking ego."  
"You mean a truce?"  
"I guess you could call it that. We're gonna need each other if we're gonna survive this."  
"No fucking way! How am I supposed to trust you?"  
"It's not like you have a lot of other options." Sonya took in a deep breath.  
"I don't fucking believe this!" She screams, as he helps her to her feet, his shoulder supporting most of her left side.  
"Believe it, because I have no fucking idea where we are. First things first, we need to find some shelter." Kano lead Sonya carefully into the woods surrounding them. They trekked for almost an hour, coming up on a mountain face.  
"Oh, Jesus. I can't climb that." Sonya stated, more fear in her voice than Kano had ever heard.  
"Well, I don't like the looks of it, either, but we ain't got much choice. Do you trust me?"  
"About as far as I can throw you." He chuckles, letting her go, and beginning to climb up. He reaches the top, looking around. He grins, finding a cave. He looks back down at Sonya, who's shivering.  
"Looks like you should've worn something a little warmer than that black camo crap!" He shouted down, laughing.  
"Fuck you!" She shouted back up.  
"I could just leave your ass there to freeze to death!"  
"Then do it, you piece of shit!" She screamed back up. Kano laughed, walking to the cave. He checked it out, making sure everything was clear. He sat down inside, exhausted, and fell asleep seconds later.  
Sonya could feel her entire body shake. She lay in the snow, her left leg broken, cursing the day she ever trusted that no good piece of crap. She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, half from the pain in her leg, half from the cold. She couldn't survive long in these temperatures, and she knew it. She reached into the pocket of the light jacket she wore, praying to find her cell in one piece. She pulled out only pieces. She felt her tears fall, as all hope escaped her. She closed her eyes, praying only for a quick death. When she opened them, she found herself laying wrapped in what was left of the parachute, her leg in a makeshift splint, and Kano sitting next to the fire he had started.  
"Well, I guess a woman like you needs her beauty sleep." He said, turning the creature on a spicket above the fire.  
"I don't get this. Why are you helping me?"  
"Helping you?"  
"Three times you could've killed me. And you didn't. Why?"  
"What would be the fun in killing you if I couldn't get a piece first." Her stomach churned at the answer.  
"Oh, God!" Was her response, looking herself over.  
"I don't fuck cadavers." He said, flatly.  
"Kano, I swear to God . . ."  
"Save your breath. I told ya, we're stuck together for a while. If I really wanted to rape you, I'd have done it by now, and the only thing you could do is cry about it. So, don't give me any fucking ideas."  
"Why?" Was the only thing she could say. Ignoring her, he carefully turned the meat. She stared at him in total disbelief. Every fiber of her being screamed not to trust this maniac. Yet, he was doing more for her than she could've imagined him doing. Especially him. He had tormented her for the past ten years, killing anyone he could to hurt her, and now this. He cut a piece of meat off the animal, and tasted it.  
"Not bad. How you like your wolf, Blade, medium or well done?"  
"Done now." She answered, blankly. He laughed, cutting off a piece, and tossing it to her. The fact that she hadn't eaten anything since she left the states hit her like a sledgehammer, as she looks at the meat.  
"I'm eating it, too. It's not poisoned." She slowly chewed on it, as her body began to shake involuntarily again. Kano walked over, lifting her up.  
"Put me down!" She demanded, as he dropped her hard next to the fire. She screamed in pain.  
"You wanted down." He reminded her, stoking the fire.  
"Not like that." She said, warming her freezing hands.  
"Look, I told you. When this is over, we can go back to being enemies, but for right now, like it or not, I'm all you got."  
"This is not how I planned to spend Christmas." She said, still shivering. Kano raps the parachute around her.  
"Tell me about it. In the woods with a beautiful blonde, and I'm not getting any action. Ain't this a bitch?"  
"Did you grab my backpack?"  
"How do you think I got the rope to get you up here?"  
"Good. Look in the lower compartment. You should find a silver flask." He opens it, finding the flask.  
"Got it."  
"It's whiskey. Take a swig, and pass it over." He complied, passing it over to her.  
"Jack, isn't it?"  
"You know your whiskeys." She said, swigging it. She sighed, feeling the warmth come over her.  
"I prefer saki. Gets you loaded a lot faster. Be careful with that. It's too cold to drink too much of it."  
"If I'm dying in a cave on a mountain somewhere between the US and Japan, with my worst enemy, I'm going out fucked up." She stated, swigging it again. He takes the flask away from her.  
"I told you, I'm not letting you die out here. I'm not taking the murder charges for this, too." He said, screwing the lid back on.  
"What's the difference? You're wanted in over a hundred murders in 14 countries."  
"The difference is . . ." He stopped, eating some of the meat.  
"Is?"  
"Don't worry yourself." He said, turning the wolf again.  
"I'm confused now." He laughs.  
"Well, don't be. We're still enemies."  
"So, how do organized crime lords spend their Christmas?" She asked, sarcastically.  
"We kidnap Santa." He answered, grinning. She found herself laughing.  
"No kidding. You said this isn't how you pictured your Christmas either. So, where are you supposed to be, and what are you supposed to be doing?"  
"I'm supposed to be on my way to a jail."  
"If you hadn't gotten caught."  
"Why you so interested?" She glances around.  
"See anything else interesting around here?"  
"I'd be with my boys, on an island somewhere. Sipping Pina Coladas, watching the babes on the beach."  
"Not a bad plan. Wish we were on a beach. God, I'm cold." She said, rubbing her hands together.  
"So, what're you supposed to be doing?"  
"Johnny's throwing a Christmas party tomorrow. Huge spread, everybody around the tree, that kind of stuff."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It is. Didn't you ever do things like that?"  
"Once. I was four, and my mom had just moved to Japan. She was a prostitute, and we were living in this brothel. I watched some stupid Christmas movie, and I asked her why we couldn't have that kind of Christmas. When I woke up the next morning, she had gone out, and got us a tree. We decorated it together. She took money we didn't have, to buy a tree we didn't need, just because her little boy wanted an American Christmas. Ironically enough, one of her John's killed her later that night. In front of me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I sliced that fucker up three months after my eighteenth birthday. That's why I laugh so damn hard when I hear people talking about how they hate Christmas, and being with all their family. I would give anything in the world to have that Christmas back."  
"I know. That's the same way I feel about my last Christmas with my mom. Before you killed her." Sonya said, coldly.  
"I remember her. That's actually the one hit I didn't mean to do. I was aiming for your father. I never did like that little fucker. I had him in my sights. Your mom looked straight at me, as I pulled the trigger. She dove in front of him. It wasn't meant for her." Sonya closed her eyes.  
"I almost wish you had killed him. Danny was his boy, I was the reject. You took away the only parent that gave a fuck if I lived or died that day. Even better, I wish you had killed me. Nobody would've noticed."  
"Oh, your brother would've. That man loved you." Sonya nodded.  
"Yeah, he did. He and I were close, until you killed him. Pass that damn whiskey." He passes her the flask. She takes a long drink.  
"Enough of this reminiscing shit. It's a waste of energy."  
"It seems every time I get close to that Christmas again, something fucks it up."  
"I've never gotten close to it again." He said, clearing his throat, "Wonder who's gonna find us first. My boys or yours."  
"If mine do, I'll make sure you're treated properly." He snickers.  
"Properly, ah? I don't know if that makes me feel better." She laughs.  
"I still hate you."  
"And I still hate you, too. Let's get back in the cave before the snow starts." Kano carries her to the cave, and lays her gently down. Getting the parachute, he covers her up, and lays down a few feet away. Sonya watches him shiver for about an hour.  
"You know, this parachute is big enough for the both of us. You can come over here, if you want." He looks at her, shocked.  
"You sure?" She nods, as he comes over. He lays down, covering up with the parachute. Sonya's face turns angry.  
"I said we could share the parachute, I did not say you could cop a feel! Get your hand off my ass!" Kano laughs, taking his hand off.  
"Sorry, reflex." She knees him in the balls.  
"Sorry, reflex." He rolls over.  
As the sun rises high above the mountains, the sound of a helicopter woke Sonya. Kano had already been up, and was waiting outside, watching. He laughs, seeing the copter land on the flat area the fire had been on last night. Sonya watched in horror, as two members of the black dragon walked off.  
"Hey, boss! Sorry it took so long!"  
"Don't worry about it. We got another passenger." He motions to Sonya, who was trying to pull herself up.  
"Why don't we just leave that bitch here?" One of them said, walking past Kano, and kicks Sonya's bad leg.  
"Do that again, and I'll break your fucking neck!" Kano screamed, looking at her. She stared up at him, almost crying from the pain of the kick.  
"You can't be serious! Look at how many of us she's taken out already."  
"I'm the brains of this outfit, and I'm telling ya, she comes along."  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
"You and Tremor put her in the copter." He ordered, walking toward the copter. Tremor grabs her, helping her up roughly.  
"What the fuck got into him?" He asked, leading Sonya out.  
"The Christmas spirit, maybe?" Sonya said, grinning.  
"Christmas spirit? You don't know the boss!" Tremor said, laughing, as he got her on board. Kano smiled at her, passing her a bottle of water. She drank it, gratefully.  
"Boss, you going soft on us?" One of the men asked, as the copter took off. Kano looked at him for two seconds, and smiled.  
"Yeah, you know. Just going soft." Seconds later, the man found himself flying out of the now airborne chopper.  
"What about you, Tremor? You think I'm going soft, too?"  
"Never said that, boss."  
Ten hours later, Sonya and Kano stood in a hanger alone. She adjusted herself on the crutches, the cast now making her movements slow, as the private plane taxied in. The doors flew open, and Johnny flew down the steps. He hugged Sonya tight to him.  
"Are you OK?" Sonya nodded, accepting the embrace.  
"Well, Blade, looks like . . ."  
"Wait a minute, Kano. What you doing for Christmas?"  
"I don't know. I'll figure it out."  
"If you want, why don't you join us?"  
"You sure about that?" He looks at Johnny.  
"She told me what you did. It's the least we can do." Kano smiled.  
"Why not, I got nothing better to do."  
  
Two weeks Later  
  
Sonya slowly made her way downstairs, to check the mail. She found an envelope, with no return address. Opening it, she found her mother's and Danny's dog tags. Along with them was a simple note.  
  
The difference is, I respect you. Merry Christmas, baby.  
  
K.  
  
This story is dedicated to the Memory of Trevor Goddard, who passed on June 8, 2003. For anyone that is not aware of who Trevor is, he is the actor that played Kano in Mortal Kombat: The Movie. Rest in Peace, Trevor. 


End file.
